Test and measurement instruments which display multiple waveforms simultaneously, such as the TPS2000-Series Oscilloscopes manufactured by Tektronix, Inc. of Beaverton, Oreg., have Autorange and Autoset functions that assign specific waveforms to specific regions on a display screen. Generally there also is displayed some kind of graticule, such as one having eight (8) major vertical divisions. These major vertical divisions are defined where the extreme upper waveform display edge is at +4 divisions of the display screen, the center of the display screen is at 0 divisions and the extreme lower waveform display edge is at −4 divisions of the display screen. Current Autorange and Autoset functions assign waveforms to separate specific regions of the display screen as shown, for example, in the Table of FIG. 1. Ground reference markers also are assigned specific positions, as also shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 is a display screen showing four waveforms in separate specific regions conforming to the Table of FIG. 1.
The problem with this prior art scheme is that, as more waveforms are displayed within specific regions of the display screen, each waveform occupies less vertical display space. Not only does this make the waveforms more difficult for a user to see, but much of the resulting instrument functionality is based upon the waveforms having more than at least one or two major vertical divisions. Small vertical displays of waveforms hamper triggering, and adversely affect all measurement functions, and secondary functions such as harmonics and switching loss measurements.
Therefore what is desired is Autorange and Autoset functions that provide a larger vertical display of multiple waveforms in order to enhance viewing, triggering, measurement and secondary functions.